Sakura
by InuYasha Vs. Sesshoumaru
Summary: Sesshomaru is on a quests to find a demon girl named Sakura for Naraku. Will love blossom? Who knows. Love triangle, but more between 2 specific people. (Summary sucks but I hope story is better.) Chapter 4 is up!
1. Two Quests

**Sakura **by** Inuyasha vs. Sesshomaru **

(Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha and Co.**)

Chapter One: Two Quests

The air stood still in the Western Lands. A breeze now and then would come through and soothe the animals around from the heat that surrounded them.

The moon shone bright, lighting up almost all the land, showing the dark, navy blue sky. The stars were bright; not a cloud in sight covered it. The Big Dipper was easily spotted.

Rin ran around playfully as Sesshomaru leaned against a rock with his huge, fluffy white Boa beneath him. Rin would every once in a while run over to him and offer some flowers. Sesshomaru would kindly take them without a word and set them on the ground beside him. He did not care to take the flowers, but he did not want to see Rin's happy, lit-up face to turn into a sad, shadowy one.

Rin retreated back to her spot on the grass where the flowers were.

Sesshomaru stood up minutes later and looked at his human companion, Rin. And his retainer, Jaken. Rin still ran around playfully in the grass as Jaken sat on the ground leaning on his staff of two heads not too far away from the ebony-haired little girl.

Without any delay, Sesshomaru started to walk off. Rin immediately noticed when her adopted father left rest for more travel, and Sesshomaru always knew that she did.

Rin ran over to Jaken and started to shake him out of his mild doze. "Jaken, Jaken! Sesshomaru-san is leaving. Come, come!" she said. With that said, she left the toad demon to take care of himself and caught up with the demon lord.

Jaken eventually made his way beside the young girl and the lord. "Why are we leaving so soon, Master Sesshomaru?" Jaken asked, completely forgetting that no one but Sesshomaru asks questions.

"I do not have to answer you questions." Sesshomaru said, still looking straight ahead.

"Please forgive my milord." He said while looking down at his feet. He always felt like he was being squished into the ground whenever Sesshomaru said something, except when he gave commands.

"But if you must know. Seeing as you two walk with me this very day, we are going to find a demon girl. Her name is Sakura. You require to ask me no more questions. I granted you this one luxury." Sesshomaru answered, this time just looking back slightly through the corner of his eye.

"I understand milord. And thank you so much, I will not ask anymore." Jaken said, groveling so much you'd think he was going to kiss his feet any moment now.

Sesshomaru gave a low grunt and then turned his attention back to the path straight ahead.

"Sakura," Rin started saying, like most little kids do once their parental/guardian mentions something or someone. "She must be special to someone if Sesshomaru-san his looking for her," she said to the toad demon.

"Yes, she is special to someone," Sesshomaru said to Rin, even though what she said wasn't addressed to him. "Special to Naraku," he finished in whisper, making it so Jaken nor Rin could hear.

* * *

Back with Inuyasha and the gang

* * *

"Sango!" Miroku yelled over to the demon exterminator. He threw is staff over to her. She caught it knew exactly what he meant. She stuck each end of it under the red ropes that were around the end of her Hiraikotsu. Once she was done, she lifted it in the air and threw it.

In front of them was a huge legion of demons, each different color and each different face upon them.

The huge boomerang flew through the air and hit over 20 of them. Each fell the ground, dead. It came right back to her and she, as always, caught it so perfectly. She quickly ripped the staff away and threw it back to the houshi.

Miroku, knowing that Inuyasha would take care of them, stood out of the way with Sango, who also knew Inuyasha would.

"Argh!" Inuyasha yelled while slashing demons after demons.

Kagome stood right beside him with her bow and arrows. Taking arrows out of her pack on her back one by one, shooting them with her magic powers. Each arrow went with a pink glow. Sometimes she would even move to a spot where demons were lined up together, allowing her to get more than one at once.

"That's it," Inuyasha yelled. "Time for you pains in the neck to die!"

Kagome stopped what she was doing and ran right beside Inuyasha, not wanting to die with them.

"WIND SCAR!" he yelled, then in no time, there was a bright light. Once the smoke vanished, they could see that there was no demons left, including the ground beneath them had four 'scars' in it.

Kagome smiled. Sango and Miroku came running over. "Finally," Miroku said, "We were waiting for you to do that."

Inuyasha gave him a glare then put his Tetsusaiga back into its holster. With a sigh he wiped off the blood from the demons off his flaming red hoari.

"We should continue on with our quest," Inuyasha said. He looked at Kagome then started to walk around the huge holes in the ground from his sword. Totally forgetting that the others do not have the strength like he does and requires more rest. But they just ignored it and were on their way.

"Naraku, will you ever give us a break?" he asked himself, addressing it Naraku, but seeing as he wasn't there, he might as well be talking to himself.

Kagome and the others followed. "Kagome!" Shippo yelled from behind.

"Oh, sorry, Shippo." Kagome said with an apologetic chuckle. The kitsun kit jumped up into her arms.

Kagura and Kanna floated above them in the huge, white feather. Kagura looked down at them, as did Kanna while holding her glass ball. It was a large field with beautiful green grass, surrounded by woods, where Inuyasha and the others fought was on a hill.

"Why can he not smell me?" Kagura asked quietly. "Hmph, well that saves me one battle with him." She folded her arms and smiled. But soon that smile turned into a frown. "I wanted to use my wind powers." She said while looking down at her fan. "Oh well, next time."

Kagura took one last look at the group then turned to Kanna. "Let's go, Kanna. Takes us back to Naraku. We shall inform him on Inuyasha's victory over his demons."

With that said, the feather lifted higher into the air then shot off into the distance.

The 6 walked through the woods. Just waiting for more demons to come parading after them. But lucky for them, none were coming, nor did Inuyasha smell any.

But Kagome sensed something of her own. "Inuyasha," she said flatly. He turned his attention to her while still walking. "Jewel Shard. Over there," she said while pointing to her left. "More then one, but two." She said.

"Great," Inuyasha scoffed. Pretty much one hundred percent sure of who possessed them.

He stood there and waited for the arrival of the one her suspected.

And with no doubt, it was whom he suspected. It was Kouga, the wolf demon. A torpedo came speeding their way, Inuyasha rolled his eyes. In a few seconds, it came to a halt. And out came Kouga.

"We need those shards," Inuyasha blurted with no delay.

"I bet you do," Kouga said with a grin. But all eyes were set on Kagome.

"Hello, Kagome, my love." He said once he got up to her. "Have you thought about my question?" he said.

Kagome blushed. "Uh... ehh... Well you see.." she stuttered.

Kouga took her hands. "I would be most happy if you would accept my invitation to be my mate."

Inuyasha's blood started boiling.

Kagome blushed harder, looking like she was going to explode. "I'll think about it," she said.

"Very well then." Kouga took her answer for what it was.

'Why always me?' Kagome thought. 'At least he's nice. Unlike Inuyasha.'

"Kouga," Inuyasha said. "We need those shards now!"

"Who's gonna make me?" the wold demon asked with a cocky grin. He walked towards the hanyou. "It's not like you will. You're just a half-demon who turns into a mere mortal every new moon.

Inuyasha's blood boiled more.

Kagome, knowing that Inuyasha would kill him no problem interfered. "Do you have to argue all the time?" she asked the two. "You outta be ashamed of yourselves. Inuyasha, maybe politeness would work now and then, and Kouga, can we please just have them?" she asked.

Kagome saw this was hard for Kouga. He could never resist her. But he did. "I'm sorry, my love. But I must return home to my den. Until next time." He said. With a kiss on her hand, he was gone like a breeze. Literally.

"Well that worked," Inuyasha said with a smirk.

"Oh shut up would ya?" Kagome yelled. She went crashing through the woods ahead of them, raging mad. "I try and a try and what do I get? Nothing! Zelge, notta!" she rambled on, having one of her rare temper tantrums

The 5 behind watched as the steaming Kagome nearly knocked down trees with her rage.

* * *

Back with Sesshomaru

* * *

Sesshomaru came upon a spot where he could smell the blood of demons. He walked up the hill that kept him from seeing ahead. When he got up, he saw 4 'scars' in the ground.

He immediately knew what it was. 'Inuyasha.' He thought. Just then, a scent came to his nose. He lifted it up into the air and then brought it down.

"Sakura," he said softly. "She is near." With that, he grabbed his two followers and leaped into the air.

(A/N: This is my first fan fiction, so please have mercy, please! If you found this chapter boring, then that's okay, but I'm hoping it'll get better. Please review. I'd really like that.)


	2. Home Sweet Home

Chapter Two: Home Sweet Home

(Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha and Co.**)

Inuyasha and the others had been walking for a few hours. They were all getting tired and the battle with all those demons did not help at all.

"Inuyasha," Kagome called from her place a few meters behind. Sango and Miroku also legged behind. Inuyasha gave her sign that he was listening. "I think we should rest."

"Why?" He asked, in his regular 'I-don't-give-a-crap-about-anyone-but-myself' mood.

"Well we're all not half-demons like you. We need more rest. And now is that time," she answered.

Inuyasha scoffed. "We're close to the well anyway. We can take a break there if you insist."

Kagome nodded and they kept on walking. After a good 10 minutes, they reached the well. Kagome smiled and ran towards it and sat on the edge.

"I must go home for now," Kagome said to her friends.

"What!" Inuyasha blurted out. "We need you!"

"I'm sorry, but you know how it goes. I wish it was different." Kagome answered with a smile and a tinge of blush at the thought that he always cared and put up a fight when she prepared to depart.

"Hmph." Inuyasha folded his arms.

"Goodbye for now," Sango said.

"Yes, goodbye," Miroku added.

"Bye! I will return shortly, I promise." Kagome said as she stood up and handed Shippo to Sango then prepared to jump in.

"How many days?" Inuyasha asked.

"About 2," she answered. And with a smile, she jumped.

"Bye!" Shippo yelled after her. He always hated to see her go, but he knew she would return.

* * *

Back with Sesshomaru

* * *

Sesshomaru suddenly stopped his flying and landed softly on the ground. He let go of Rin and Jaken and looked around while raising his nose in the air.

'Sakura's scent. It's gone,' he thought.

Sesshomaru thought back to his meeting with Naraku...

(Flashback)

"Naraku," Sesshomaru said flatly once he reached him.

"Sesshomaru," Naraku replied.

"What is it hat you require of me?" Sesshomaru asked.

Naraku smiled. "I need you to capture a young demon girl and bring her back to me. For she holds the power that I need." He answered.

"Hmph," Sesshomaru gave his unamused chuckle, "And what is that I get in return?"

"Freedom, death to your brother, anything! Whatever it is you wish." Naraku said with his evil, cocky grin.

Sesshomaru paused for a moment. "I do not wish do be your delivery boy, but if the reward is whatever I want. Hmm, what is her name and what does she look like?"

"Her name is Sakura. She has black hair just inches past her waist. She also has ears just as yours. And markings almost like yours. She also has powers, so she will not go without a fight."

"Very well then," With that said, he flew away.

(End Flashback)

'How hard can this be?' Sesshomaru thought, annoyed.

* * *

Back with Kagome

* * *

Kagome barged out of the shack that the well was in. She ran past all her surroundings and made it to her house. Without knocking she tore open the door and ran inside.

"Mom, Souta, Gramps! I'm home!" She yelled.

Nobody answered.

She leaned her head over to peek into the living room. No Souta watching TV or playing video games. She then turned to peek into the kitchen. No mother preparing a delicious meal for Kagome's arrival, and no grandfather sitting at the table with a newspaper. Waiting eagerly for the meal.

She shrugged and went up stairs. 'They must be doing something up here,' She thought.

She quickly went up stairs and opened her mother's room door. Nobody was in there. She quickly went to where her grandfather slept. Nobody was in there. And then took a peek in Souta's room. Once again no one was there.

Kagome was officially getting freaked out. But then again, she figured they would be at town or something.

She went into her room and lay on her bed. She had such a busy life.

When she sat up and went to her dresser, she noticed a piece of paper laying her bed through the mirror. She quickly turned around and grabbed it. 'This is probably something Mom wrote just incase I came back,' she thought.

She read the letter:

_Kagome, if you ever want to see their faces again, return to the feudal era and seek out the one that Inuyasha despises._

Kagome gasped. "No! Mom, and Souta, and Gramps."

She leaned on her bed and started crying. But soon stopped. "What am I doing?" She asked herself. "I am Kagome, the Kagome who fought many demons and Naraku himself. Get a hold of yourself!"

With that said, she grabbed things from her room and put them in her backpack then ran off towards the well. "I'm going to save you Mom, Souta and Gramps!"

Tears streamed down her face as she ran.

(A/N: Well, here is the second chapter, I hope you enjoy!)


	3. Finding someone part 1

Chapter Three: Finding... someone Part 1

(Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha and Co.**)

"She probably just wanted to see her family again, young one." Kaede explained to the upset Inuyasha. "Nothing personal. When one goes back and forth between two eras, they get tired. And sometimes they want rest and to see their family again."

The bright fire shined onto Inuyasha's face. He seemed to be staring into nothing. "But she always leaves at the times where we need her the most." He said.

"This may be so to ye, but when ye need her the most, is usually when things get tough and hard. And that is when she needs rest." Kaede tried to explain again. "And I do not want to sound harsh, but ye do not give them much rest."

"Hmph. They should learn to keep up then." Inuyasha said with his arms folded, turning his attention to his side.

"This may be what ye think, but ye are wrong. Humans need more rest, they will die if ye do not give them the amount they need."

"Hentai!" was the only thing heard outside. Then the sound of a large clap, then a "DOI!"

Sango pounded one foot onto the floor of the hut, holding onto the edge of the door with another. She looked over to something to the right of her.

"I was only trying to make the moment better!" Miroku said in the distance. (A/N: Who else could it be? Lol...)

"Yeah, right!" Sango yelled back to him. "When you're no more a pervert, then I will willingly talk to you about... well, what we were talking about!" With that said, Sango fully brought herself into the hut.

"Son of a..." she said, taking a seat, folding her arms and glaring at the floor, rambling on about the way he was.

"Will he ever learn?" Inuyasha asked nobody.

Just then, Kagome ran through the door of Kaede's hut. Inuyasha immediately stood up. "Kagome! You're back!" But he could smell the tears.

"What happened?" he asked.

Kagome leaned her hands on her knees and caught her breath. Once she was done, she stood up and wiped the last tears off her eyes.

"I got to my house and no one was there and then I found a letter on my bed and it said 'that if I ever wanted to see them again then I have to seek out the one you despise!'"

Inuyasha and everyone was token back by what she just said.

"Who do you despise, Inuyasha?" she asked.

Inuyasha looked confused for a moment then snapped back to reality. "Um, who do I despise. Well, Naraku, Kagura, Kanna, Kouga, all of those demons which are from Naraku.." Inuyasha went on for over 20 minutes of the list of people he despised.

"Oh!" Inuyasha said raising a finger. "Last but not least, Sesshomaru and anything that walks with him!"

"That's it!" Kagome said. "It's got to be Naraku! He is the one you despise the most!" With that, she was gone down the field. But soon stopped by Inuyasha.

"What do you think you're doing!" He called out from behind her. "It's too dangerous."

Kagome stopped and looked back to him. "I need to do this alone!"

"No! I'm coming with you!" Inuyasha said, starting to run after her.

"NO! One way or the other, you're staying!"

But Inuyasha didn't listen; he just shook his head and continued running her way.

"SIT BOY! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!" She yelled.

Inuyasha went pummeling into the ground. Dust rose as he lay there in the ground. The spell of the rosary worked 8 times because she said 'sit' 8 times.

'That outta do him!' she thought.

Then she ran off towards the woods.

* * *

Back with Sesshomaru

* * *

Sesshomaru sat up against a rock once again, he had lost the scent of Sakura and gave up for now.

But suddenly, he stood and rose his nose.

"It's Sakura again, it's her scent!" he said aloud this time.

He grabbed Rin and Jaken and went into the air. Off in the distance, came Kagome.

"Inuyasha's mortal? She is surrounded by the scent of Sakura's! How can that be?"

Instead of flying away, he set his two followers down then waited upon Kagome's arrival.

(A/N: What'll happen to Kagome? Who knows? Will Sesshomaru really do something her? Well, who knows? But we all will the time will come next chapter! Wow, two chapters in one day, I'm on a role!)


	4. Finding Someone part 2

Chapter Four: Finding... someone Part 2

(Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha and Co.**)

Last time...

Sesshomaru sat up against a rock once again, he had lost the scent of Sakura and gave up for now.

But suddenly, he stood and rose his nose.

"It's Sakura again, it's her scent!" he said aloud this time.

He grabbed Rin and Jaken and went into the air. Off in the distance, came Kagome.

"Inuyasha's mortal? She is surrounded by the scent of Sakura's! How can that be?"

Instead of flying away, he set his two followers down then waited upon Kagome's arrival.

* * *

Kagome ran farther and farther. She wasn't running long and it also wasn't long before she realized the stupid mistake it was to force Inuyasha to stay behind. She cursed herself for doing it, but she still kept going. 

Once she ran into a clearing, she cursed herself even more. There stood the Lord of the Western Lands. It was as if he knew she was coming and was waiting for her. (A/N: Which he was, but she doesn't know that.)

Kagome stood stiff. What was she gonna do? Just start to turn around and say, 'Heh, well sorry about that Sesshomaru, had no idea I was walking in the west. Best of luck killing people who come onto your lands.'

He would have her throat!

But she tried her best. "Hello, Lord Sesshomaru. Sorry about this." She said while scratching a non-existent itch behind her head.

He still stood there and said nothing. But soon was right in front of Kagome. He stared down at her beautiful face.

He started to raise his hands as if he was about to do something to her, but was soon stopped by the voice of a little kid, Rin.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin yelled while coming down into the clearing.

Sesshomaru and Kagome both looked over to her.

"I know you told Rin to stay with Jaken, but he was being mean again!" She yelled to him. She finally reached him and saw Kagome.

"Kagome!" She shouted and ran over to give her a hug. "What were you and Sesshomaru- Sama doing?" she asked.

"Uh.." Kagome couldn't find what to say.

Jaken came into the clearing and reached the three. "Lord Sesshomaru, I am terribly sor—" He stopped once he saw Kagome. "What are you doing here, human?" he asked.

Kagome planted her hands on her hips and looked down at the toad demon. "None of your business!" she said.

Jaken growled. "HUMAN!" he yelled then brought his staff of two heads in contact with her head.

Kagome's blood boiled. "Err!" she growled. She then grabbed his stick from him and was just about to whack him, but he ran. Kagome quickly gathered herself once the staff hit the ground instead and went after him.

She quickly caught up to him, and just when she was able to, the staff came crashing down on Jaken's head. Jaken yelped in pain and then fell to the ground.

"Take that stupid, stinky toad!" she yelled.

She suddenly stopped and looked over to Sesshomaru slowly and realized what she just did.

She chuckled nervously.

"Hmph," Sesshomaru said, he didn't really care what she did to his retainer.

Kagome slowly walked over to him. "Sorry," she said.

He looked down at her with bored eyes. Not saying a word.

"Thank you, Kagome," Rin said with a smile, breaking the silence.

(A/N: Sorry it's so short, but I am so tired, but I wanted to get another chapter for you great people!)


End file.
